Reunion
by Lecho
Summary: Alex needs a date and who better than to ask her favorite partner.
1. Chapter 1

Reunion

**I will be continuing my other stories but I have writers block right now but I got a new idea. Hope you enjoy! **

**Saturday Night**

"How's it coming in there?" Bobby had asked from the couch. He had just gotten the movie in and was waiting for Alex with the popcorn and drinks. That was what they did on a typical Saturday night if neither one of them had a date. Scratch that if Alex didn't have a date. Bobby rarely went out. He just couldn't find the right woman. He liked spending time with Alex and she did as well. She actually turned down dates just so they could hang out together after a long week of work. Even though they had been working together for seven year, they had just starting doing this ritual recently.

"It's just popcorn and beer. I got it under control."

A few minutes later she came back into the room with a bowel full of popcorn and two things of their favorite beer. They had so much in common and they would make the perfect couple but they just didn't see yet.

"Thank you ma'am." She gave him a look.

"Don't make me feel old." She took a swig of her beer and got comfortable under the blanket while her head rested against his shoulder. They were close enough in their relationship where they could do that and not feel weird about it. Bobby liked it a lot. He liked being able to smell her hair without her thinking he was weird.

"Do you mind if I get under the blanket?"

"No go right ahead. It's big enough for the both of us." He put his lower body under the blanket and was as close as he could to Alex. She was warm. As the movie was going on Alex started rubbing her feet against Bobby's feet. It was like she was playing footise with him and it was turning him on. He already faced the fact that he was falling in love with his partner but was scared to say anything. She could do so much better than him. Being this close to her right now was enough for him.

"Sorry my feet are cold." She went back to rubbing her feet against his.

"It's ok." He put his arm around her and missed the smirk that she had given him.

They were both enjoying the movie. It was a drama with a twist of course since Bobby picked it out. There weren't that many scenes where the actors kissed and if there was a sex scene it was nothing too intense. But seeing the actors close to each other was turning both of them on. Probably since they were so close together.

When the credits started rolling down, Bobby noticed that Alex wasn't moving from her place. When he turned his head to see her she was asleep. She looked so cute and it was the first time that he got to see her this peaceful. She was going to have a rough morning if she stayed that way so he picked her up and put her in bed. He would have loved to be the one that got to sleep with her but he wasn't going to press his luck.

"Good night Eames." He kissed her on the cheek after putting the covers over her.

When he got to the couch to pick up his keys he realized he had had a little too much to drink. They had had a little bit more beer after the first was done so he decided to sleep on the couch. He was sure that Alex wouldn't mind since he had done it before. Sleep on the couch that is. As he lay down he closed his eyes of the day that he would tell his partner that he loved her and in that dream she told him that she loved him too.

**Monday Morning**

"Morning detectives." Ross had said before he went into his office.

"Morning captain." They were too busy with paperwork to say much more.

"Don't you just love Mondays Eames?" She noticed that he didn't call her Alex. He does every time they hang out but never at work.

"You bet. Now I need to ask you a huge favor." He looked up to see her face.

"I'd do anything for you Eames."

"My high school reunion is coming up and I don't have a date so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" She didn't know why it was so hard to say that in front of him. It was just Bobby. But it really wasn't just Bobby anymore. She started having intense feelings for him. They got deeper after he found Joe's true killer and when he was gone for a few weeks. She had missed him so much. And last Saturday night she was trying to seduce him but he was so focused on the damn movie she didn't have a chance. She didn't know how he felt but she wanted to see.

"You want me to be your date?" The best thing had just happened to him. Eames had asked him on a date. Well not really a date but it was kind of like a date. She probably had plenty of people she could have asked but she asked him. That meant something to him.

"I would love to Eames."

"Ok great. Thank you so much. I owe you big time. It's in a few weeks. It's for a weekend at the four seasons."

"Wait what?" He was confused for a minute.

"Yea I went to a rich school."

"That's not what I mean. I meant we are going to share a hotel room together?" Her face dropped. Maybe he didn't want to be in the same room with her let alone the same bed.

"I mean you can get your own room if you want."

"That's not what I meant Eames. I was just wondering. If you are ok with it then we can share a room." She felt better at that point.

"Thanks I'll give you some more information about it a little later."

It was going to be a good weekend.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion part 2

It was the weekend of Alex's reunion and Bobby was a little nervous. He was so excited to share a bed with Alex for a couple of days. He didn't have the best high school years and he knew for a fact that Alex did. He was looking forward to learning a little bit more about her.

"So why are we going an extra day?" They were in the car on their way to the four seasons. It wasn't that long of a drive but it was Thursday and they didn't have to be there until Friday night.

"Well I thought we could use the little vacation from work and we need time to talk about our story."

"What do you mean our story?"

"Bobby I want you to play my boyfriend if that's ok."

"Really?" He was so happy right now he could jump up and down. Of course it was just pretend but he was going to play the best fake boyfriend she had ever seen.

"I mean you don't have to."

"No I would love to Eames."

"Ok well first off, you need to call me Alex in public. It might be hard but I will let you call me Eames in private if you want." The rest of the car ride was silent which was both fine by them. They were both looking forward to what was going to come from the weekend.

"Very nice." They were both in awe at the hotel room. Might as well live it up this weekend since they probably wouldn't have another one like it.

"I think all the rooms look like this." It had a huge king size bed, a flat screen TV on the dresser and a couch on the side. Well maybe if Alex didn't feel comfortable with me sleeping with her I could take the couch Bobby thought as he examined the room.

"Come and look at the bathroom." He heard Alex call out. The bathroom was almost half the size of the bedroom. There was a hot tub, double sinks, and a big steam shower. There would be plenty of room for his large size to take a shower and then some for Alex if anything happened. He needed to stop thinking about taking her in the shower because it probably wasn't going to happen. But if it ever did he would totally jump at the opportunity.

"Looks like we will have a very nice time here." They had walked back out into the bedroom. He looked into that statement more then he should have. What did she mean by that?

"So what do you want to do for dinner?"

"I saw a little Italian restaurant when we came in across the street. You want to go there?"

"That sounds good. I think we are dressed fine to go eat there. It didn't look that fancy."

They walked across the street to the place and were seated in no time.

"What would you like to drink?"

"The red wine looks good." Bobby told the waiter their drink order in Italian which made Alex smile.

"I didn't know you knew Italian." He sat down his menu to look at her.

"I'm a tiny bit Italian and I picked it up in college."

"Impressive. So how many languages do you know?"

"Spanish, English, Italian, German, a little bit of Korean and French." Alex had never been with someone so cultured. That was a big turn on for her; intelligence. Most of the guys she dated she was smarter then. This wasn't a date though. She had to keep telling herself that. Even if she wanted it to be.

"I only know English of course and French."

"That's still pretty good."

"Whatever. Let's just say if I ever have to leave the country, you are coming with me." She looked back down at her menu.

"I would love to Eames." He said before he looked down at his.

Dinner was great and the conversation was just as good. Bobby could tell Alex was a little tipsy with the slur in her words and the way that she laughed at everything he said. She wasn't too bad though. If they had to drive she could still drive. But luckily they were right across the street.

Alex was in the bathroom while Bobby was paying the bill.

"Did you enjoy everything sir?"

"Yes everything was delicious."

"I'm glad you and your wife enjoyed it." Bobby smiled at his comment. He would actually love to call Alex his wife but he couldn't.

"Um well she isn't my wife."

"Well then your girlfriend. She is a very beautiful woman." He was never going to meet this guy again so why not agree with him.

"That she is."

Alex had came from the bathroom and caught up with Bobby.

"Dinner was great thank you." That was always Alex; so polite.

"Have a nice night." They walked out and Bobby took off his jacket for Alex since he saw she was shivering a little.

"Thanks." She smiled at his as they went back to their room. As they were about to board the elevator they heard someone call Alex's name.

"Alex Eames?" They both turned around and saw a tall brunette woman. She was Bobby's total type of woman before he met Alex. Now he liked petite blondes.

"Abby Moore." Alex went over to her and gave her a hug. He could tell by her body language that she didn't like this woman.

"How have you been? You look terrific."

"You too. I have been good just been busy. What are you doing here so early?"

"Just wanted a little vacation."

"Same here. Abby this is my boyfriend Bobby." Bobby shook hands with her and noticed how she looked him up and down.

"Nice to meet you Bobby."

"Same to you Abby." Bobby could tell Alex wanted to get out of there.

"It was good seeing you and we will have to catch up later tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow. Nice meeting you Bobby." With that she was gone and the look on Alex's face made Bobby laugh. They boarded the elevator to head up to their room.

"Was she your friend?"

"Seriously Bobby?" She gave him this stupid look which made him laugh.

"What you guys seemed like good friends." She slapped him on the shoulder.

"No we hated each other I'll tell you about her later. I'm losing my buzz. Let's just order some champagne or something. Better yet I think I'm in the mood for a nice long relaxing bubble bath."

Bobby wished she hadn't had said. Now he was thinking of her naked body underneath the bubbles which meant he was getting an erection. The only good thing was that his shirt was able to cover most of it. It was going to be a long weekend.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Reunion part 3

Bobby was sitting in their bed watching TV and sweating. Alex was less than a hundred feet away naked in the bath. All he could think about was that no matter how hard he tired. He had flipped the channels trying to find something to take his mind off of his gorgeous partner. And to make matters worse, he had had so much to drink in the last hour that he was dying to use the bathroom but he didn't want to make Alex uncomfortable even though he was the uncomfortable one. He finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey Eames?" He knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"Yea?" He heard her and the water splash a little probably meaning she had shifted her weight.

"Can I come in for a second?" He waited for her answer.

"Sure."

He walked in and saw her in the bathtub. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun and he could see her exposed arms and a little bit of her legs. He could see the tops of her breasts as she lay in the tub. He tried not to seem like he was watching her.

"I'm sorry about this, but In am dying. Do you mind if I use the bathroom real quick?"

"Sure go ahead." She laughed and turned her head to the wall as he took care of business. Before long she had heard his pants zip back up so she turned her head. When he saw her again her legs had moved out of the tub and she crossed them.

"All done?" She gave him a smile as she played with the bubbles.

"Yea again I'm sorry."

"Hey it's no problem. Can you do me a little favor though? I know I'm asking a lot out of you this weekend." He stopped her with his hand.

"Like I said before Eames, I will do anything for you."

"I hate to ask but I have this kink in my shoulders. Do you mind rubbing it a little to see if you could get it out?"

"Now?" He had wide eyes as he asked her.

"If that's ok?"

"That's fine." Did he just hear her correctly? She is naked and wet and she wants him to massage her shoulders. He must be in heaven right now. He got closer to the tub and got on his knees so that the tub and she were at eye level with him. She put her naked back towards him. If his erection was bad before it was worse now.

He massaged her shoulders which made her moan.

"That feels so good Bobby please keep going." Just hearing her moan put him over the edge just about.

After a few minutes of the massage he felt her muscles relax more. She backed away from him making him stop.

"Thank you so much." She was under the water again so fast that Bobby didn't get a chance to see what he was sure were perfect breasts.

"Anytime." With that he left the bathroom to get into bed. He had to rub himself a few times as he watched TV. Alex just turned him on that much.

After he left she was more than a little disappointed. She kind of hoped that his little massage would have made him want to join her in the bathtub. She didn't worry though. She still had all weekend to seduce him.

After ten minutes of watching bad TV, Bobby was about to call Alex to make sure she was alright. Before he got a chance to she emerged from the bathroom in what looked like black yoga pants and a white tank top. She wasn't wearing a bra he noticed right when she walked out. Her hair was still in the messy bun and her skin was rosy probably from the hot bath. Alex noticed his looks and enjoyed the attention.

"Is there something on my face?" She knew that he was checking her out though.

"No it's just weird seeing you so casual."

She moved over to her suitcase to get something. As she bent down to retrieve it, Bobby did a mental grown in his head. Those pants wore so tight it made her ass look amazing. He was definitely going to die at sometime this weekend.

"You have seen me casual?"

"It just seems different." She moved over to the bed and got in her side. He saw what she had gotten out of her suitcase. It was a bottle of lotion. She rubbed it in her hands and rubbed it all down both her arms.

"That stuff smells good." He was watching everything that she did.

"Thanks. It makes my skin softer."

"I bet." He hadn't meant to say that out loud. She didn't seem to mind it that much though. She just smiled at him.

"What are you watching?" Her voice put him out of his trance.

"Nothing. If you want to watch something you can." He handed her the remote.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep. I'm kind of tired. It sucks being old doesn't it?"

"You're not old. Not yet anyway."

"Hey that's not funny." She slapped him again before turning her body towards her light to turn it off.

"Good night Alex."

"Good night Bobby."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Reunion 4

Alex was the first to wake up with shocked her. Bobby usually is up a lot earlier than her. She was more disappointed that his arms weren't wrapped around her body when she got up. They were close enough to where she could feel his morning glory. It made her smile. From the erection sticking into her back, he was a pretty blessed man in the pants.

I wonder what he would do if I rubbed against him she thought. I mean he is in a pretty deep sleep if he didn't hear her in the bathroom.

She decided to move up a little on the bed so that her ass was right against his erection and started to rub against him. It felt really good probably better if they were both naked. She turned to see his face and smiled. He had a smile on his face and he made a small groan. Just as she was getting into what she was doing the phone rang.

"Dammit!" The ring had scared her so bad that she moved away from Bobby to answer it. Bobby shifted in his sleep but e didn't wake up?

"Hello?" She answered in a pissed off voice.

"_Hello this is your wake up call." _

She hung up the phone and moved back to Bobby. He was still sleeping with a smile on his face. She didn't know why he was so damn scared to be with her. The whole precinct thought they were sleeping together and everyone didn't seem to mind. So why not sleep with her? Well she didn't really know if he wanted her pr if he was just being nice. Either way she was in love with him and was going to try everything she could to get him to love her.

"Good morning."

"Morning Bobby. How did you sleep?" He got up in bed and felt his erection. He panicked because he thought that Alex would notice it and get uncomfortable. He just ignored it for now.

"I slept great. Better than when I'm at home."

"Same here. I guess it's just the whole vacation feel." He tired to move the cover to where she couldn't see his friend.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well we don't have to be down there until like 5 so we have the whole day to do whatever."

He turned his head to the clock. "It's about 8 right now so what do you want to do?" She could think of a whole lot of things to do in the mean time but none that appropriate.

"How about a shower and then a run?" Was that an invitation? He didn't know but he definitely liked the idea. Her underneath the water naked and wet. That was a nice dream and it was making his morning erection even bigger.

"I'm not a big runner anymore Eames."

"Oh come on please?" She had this look in her eyes.

"I'm not in the mood." He reached for the water he had on the dresser.

"How about this we run together and if you beat me I'll sleep with you." He spit the water out after that statement.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'll sleep with you if you beat me." He couldn't tell if she was kidding or not but she looked like she was dead serious.

"Eames I can never beat you and you know it."

"Well I'm giving you an ultimatum so maybe you might be a little faster." She looked him up and down as if she was trying to see in between the sheets. It was going to be a long day.

"I'm sorry Eames. I just can't run right now in my condition." She wondered if he was talking about the huge erection he was trying to hide from her or the fact that he has gained a little bit more weight since they first started working together. He still looked sexy to her though. Even with the extra weight and gray hair.

"Too bad. You look like you could use the workout." She patted his stomach making sure not to brush up against his erection. She didn't want to embarrass him. She got up to her suitcase and got a few clothes before going into the bathroom. Not even five minutes she came out with her hair in a pony tail and in running clothes. She had on some tight shorts and a t shirt which looked amazing on her.

"You going to go running?" He asked before she grabbed her phone.

"Yea. I don't know what time I'll be back. My offer still stands." _What offer was that?_

"No thanks I'm good. I'll just lounge around and go exploring."

"Whatever floats your boat. I'll see you a little later." With that she was out the door and started for her morning run.

The run was a good way to clear all of her thoughts. She really wanted Bobby to know how much she cared for him and she knew in a little while she would have to come right out and tell him how she really feels. He was smart enough to know though. Hopefully.

Back at the hotel Bobby was a little bored. He had brought to read with him but he wasn't really interested in it as much. It was a little after 10 so he decided to go down and get some breakfast and maybe a little something for Eames. He knew she would be hungry after her vigorous run.

When he was downstairs at the restaurant he noticed, the woman that Alex had recognized last night. He didn't really feel like talking to her but she motioned for him to come over to her.

"Bobby right?"

"Yes and you are Abby."

"That's right. Please have a seat."

"I don't want to impose." Alex seemed to not like this woman so he really didn't want anything to do with her. She hadn't told her much about the woman and he really wanted to hear more about her past.

"Nonsense please sit down. I want to hear about you and Alex." He knew there was no was out so he sat down across from her.

"So I have to ask the major questions. When and where did you guys meet and how long have you been together." They hadn't really discussed yet what their story was so he was going to have to pull things out of his ass.

"Well we work together. We are both cops for NYPD major case. We have been working together for 7 years and have been dating for about a year."

"Wow who would have thought that Alex would be this successful?"

"What do you mean?"

"She use to be a huge party girl back in school. Everyone thought she would end up in jail but I guess daddy helped her out. She almost got arrested for a DUI when she was 17 but her dad got the charges to drop." He could see Alex being a big party girl but was a little mad that this woman was insulting her.

"Well she is an amazing detective and she is in fact senior partner. Which means she is basically my boss. And she is good enough to be captain." Abby looked behind Bobby and smiled making him turn around to see a very pissed off Alex Eames. By the look on her face he was in very big trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Reunion part 5

Alex had just finished her run and was thinking of getting something for breakfast for her and Bobby. She was kind of hoping to entice him into taking a shower with her. As she turned to go into the restaurant part of the hotel she saw Abby and Bobby. Once she saw him turn his face at her she knew that he knew that she was mad.

She wasn't just mad, she was jealous. That was just like Abby moving in on her boyfriend. Just like in high school. Well then she would just have to show the both of them that Bobby was hers. And nobody would take him from her.

"Is she still staring at me?" Bobby didn't want to look at her again.

"Yea and she is coming this way." He was prepared for her wrath but he was in for the surprise of his life.

"Hey baby." She leaned down and kissed Bobby on the lips. He opened his eyes to make sure that this was real and he wasn't dream. It was and he was awake. She tasted like coffee and sweet and it was the best kiss that he had ever had. He moaned once her tongue had entered his mouth. His lips were so soft and she was going to have fun trying to figure out what other things he was good at with that tongue of his.

"Hi Abby." She broke the kiss and gave the other woman a snobby look that said back off he's mine. Bobby was still shell shocked and was trying to recover from that kiss. They both thought the same exact thing. If a kiss made them feel like that, what the hell will making love make them feel like?

"Hey Alex you are looking interesting this morning."

"I just got back from a run. I run 5 miles every day. You know I would love to stay and chat but Bobby and I have stuff we got to do and we have to have our morning shower. Have a nice day. See you tonight." She grabbed Bobby's hand and they were off to their room.

"Not one word Goren." They were in the elevator waiting to get onto their floor. Bobby thought that Alex was upset with him and he felt really bad. He didn't want them to be on bad terms especially after that kiss.

She opened their hotel room and once Bobby had walked in she had pushed him against the wall and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. He loved kissing her and wanted to do it a lot more. She moved her hands from around his waist and moved down to his crotch and cupped his balls.

"mmmm Eames you need to stop."

"Why? Don't you want this baby?" He kissed her neck and sucked at her ear lobe.

"You know I do. I have wanted you since the first day you walked into Deakins office." He kissed her lips again before picking her up into his arms and wrapping her legs around his middle. She felt his crotch right on hers which made her want him inside of her.

He moved her into the bathroom closer to the shower. She thought she was going to get lucky for the first time in a while to the man she loved until he sat her down and stopped kissing her.

"Look believe me when I see this. I would love nothing more than to do this with you but I don't want to do it like this being so rushed and all. I want to knock your socks off. I want it to be the most romantic night of your life."

"You don't need to make it all romantic because I know it will be with whatever you do." He kissed her hand and put the shower on for her.

"I still would like to do it my way. Please?"

"Alright fine but so help me god Robert Goren if you make me wait a long time for it, I will hurt you." He laughed at her and kissed her lips one last time.

"Hurry up and shower so that we can get some breakfast."

"Fine have it your way. I hope you know I am going to tease and torture you until you fuck me." He had a feeling she was going to be like that.

"I had a pretty good idea."

"Feel free to watch because I know you want to." He did really badly but if he did he was going to forget everything he just said and make her scream his name in the shower so it was best that he left and did something else.

"I'll see you in a few Eames." She smiled as she started undressing and with that he flew out of the bathroom. God she was going to kill him but he would die a very happy man.

They went to a small diner close by and had a breakfast buffet. Bobby was trying to pinch himself to make sure that this wasn't the dream he has always wanted. He closed his eyes a few times and opened them to make sure that Eames was real and she was. And he was the happiest man alive right now.

"I'm real Bobby, trust me."

"I do it's just that I have wanted this for so long and here you are right in front of me. It's the most amazing feeling." He kissed her hand gently making her smile.

"I have wanted this for a long time too Bobby. Believe me when I say that." As she leaned in to kiss him her phone started to ring.

"Please tell me we aren't getting called in?" Bobby made a groan as Alex answered the phone.

"Eames?"

"_I know you probably want to kill me right now and you could if you tried but I really need to talk to Goren. You guys don't have to come down here but he needs to be on the phone for a while." _

He was right about one thing. Alex sure did want to murder her captain right now. She called for the check and handed Goren the phone. Just when I thought I was going to get lucky tonight she thought as they headed back to their room.

The phone call lasted a lot longer than either one of them had hoped for. Alex was really looking forward to some alone time with Bobby. Now it was almost time for them to go down to meet her old classmates. They did make out like a bunch of horny teenagers on the couch until it was time for them to take their showers alone.

Bobby was looking at himself in the mirror to make sure he looked ok. He had on a black tie and a tux which he thought he looked pretty good himself. It was a black tie affair so he was looking forward to seeing Alex all dressed up. He hardly ever got to see her like that. He fixed his tie for the last time before he heard the bathroom door open up. When he turned around he made a big gasp.

"Do I look alright?" She did a turn which made Bobby's breath leave. She was wearing a red off the shoulder dress that came down to her feet. It had a slit which he could see her creamy thigh since it started at mid thigh. The dress fit her like a glove and showed off all the curves that she had to offer. He noticed that she was a lot taller than normal which meant she had on some killer heels.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world." He kissed her on the cheek because he didn't want to mess up her lipstick even though she would gladly redo it for him. She loved the way that he was looking at her and could not wait until they were alone.

"Well thank you. You don't look bad yourself." Bad himself; he looked hot in his tux. And the bread added the perfect touch. She loved seeing the bread of him. It made him look very manly and she loved that in her men.

"Is the bread ok or do you want me to go shave?" She rubbed her hand against his cheek before kissing it.

"I love the bread on you. It's perfect."

"Shall we then?" He put his arm out for her to grab on to.

"We shall." She was actually looking forward to seeing all her classmates. Probably because she would be on the arm of this wonderful man.

Bobby smiled down at her as they waited for the elevator. He was going to be the envy of all men. He would be walking in with the most beautiful woman. And she was all his.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Reunion part 6

"Alexandra Eames and guest." They had gone down to check in before going into the ballroom. Bobby felt a little nervous since Alex was different in high school than he was. She was popular while he was the shy awkward kid. She was prom Queen so she probably hung out with people not like him.

As they were handed their name tags Bobby noticed a few men staring at Alex. A wave of possessiveness came over him which was so unlike him so he brought her closer to him. She just smiled and enjoyed his closeness. She could smell his aftershave and cologne and it was driving her crazy.

"Relax. You are going to be fine." She said as they walked into the ball room type room. Bobby watched Alex's face as she seemed to recognize a few people but didn't acknowledge any. "Find my name tag on the table Bobby."

"Here we are." It didn't take that long to find her name which unfortunately was right next to Abby's. Of course it's always like that she thought. You get seated next to a person you hate. Bobby quickly got to her seat and pulled it out for her. She had never been with someone so romantic. To her that was romantic because now a days chivalry seemed to be dead. She also liked a guy to open the car door for her, get her roses, and chocolate. She knew that if she did start dating Bobby which she was pretty sure they were going to do, he was going to shower her like that with romantic gifts and she was looking forward to it.

"Thank you." Once she sat down her scooted her chair in and sat down in his stop. He wasn't use to this kind of stuff like pulling out the chair for a woman but he loved doing it for Eames. He couldn't wait until he actually took her out on a date.

"What are you going to get?" They both looked at what they could order. It was between steak, fish, or chicken. It came with vegetables and bread.

"I think I'm going to go with the Steak." She sat her menu down.

"That does sound good. I'm going to get that too."

"So what do you have plan for us tonight?" She gave him this seductive look as she moved her eyes down to his erection that was just now starting to form.

"I can't tell you all my secrets now can I?" He knew she wanted them to look like a real couple so he moved in closer to her ear. He could smell her perfume and her hair smelled divine. "How about you take a nice long bath while I pick up a few things and then I'll give you a massage and we'll go from there. How does that sound?" He kissed her ear and neck with almost every other word and by the time he finished her breathing had change and she was almost at full arousal. Thinking about what those hands could do to her was working her up quite a bit.

She laughed which was perfect since they looked like the perfect couple from any other person standing by.

"Alex Eames?" She looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Greg Peterson." She got up and gave him a quick hug. He was still a good looking man. He had all his hair which was barley gray and a nice body to go with his tall height.

"Who's your friend?" He pointed t Bobby who stood up and shook his hand.

"Bobby Goren. I'm her boyfriend." He was getting a little jealous but he knew Alex had his back.

"Nice to meet you. I heard about what happened to Joe. So sad I'm very sorry for your lose."

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly at him.

"You don't know how luck you are man to have someone like her."

"Oh believe me I do." Music started to play so a few couples were making their way to the dance floor. "Will you excuse us Greg." He grabbed Alex's hand and led her to the dance floor. She was really looking forward to dancing with him since she knew he was a good dancer and she had never gotten the opportunity to dance with him.

"I know you are just dying to know who that guy was." He took his hand with hers and put his other hand at her lower back holding her close.

"Not unless you want to tell me." She smiled.

"He and I dated. We went to prom together and I lost my virginity to him at some cheap motel. He was a complete jerk back then only wanted to sleep with me because I was so pure back then."

"I'm sorry baby. I promise I won't take you to a cheap motel."

"I would hope not." He spun her around and pulled her close again.

"So Joe went to high school with you?"

"Oh I never mentioned it to you. Yea he did. We completely loathed each other back then but ended up getting married years later. Go figure."

"Do you miss him?"

"Joe?" Bobby just nodded his head. She had never had a guy ask her about her dead husband on a date. "Yea I feel apart when he died but I'm stronger now because of it."

"Do you think you might want to have kids if the right person came a long?" Alex didn't understand why he was asking all these questions. Was he interested in having a baby with her or marrying her? She didn't know. But it was something nice to think about.

"If the right guy comes along then yea maybe I might want to have kids but it's getting harder and harder. After a certain age I'm not going to try to have kids."

"What would be your cut off age to have kids?"

"Bobby is there a reason you are asking me these questions?" He got really quiet as they danced to the music. He didn't' want to answer her. He would love to marry her and have a baby with her but even though she had kissed him and told him she wanted him, he didn't know how she really felt about him.

The song had finished and Alex was ready for a drink.

"Let's go get a drink." They went over to the open bar. They both ordered a scotch. He wasn't planning on getting too drunk tonight especially if they were going to sleep together. He wanted to be completely sober for that.

"Hey there you two." They had gone back to the table and Abby was there to greet them with a few other of Alex's classmates.

"Christy?" Bobby had recognized one of the women that was seated at their table.

"Hey Bobby. I didn't know you and Alex were a couple."

"Yea we are. How do you guys know each other?"

"We worked in narcotics together."

"Small world. Christy and I were best friends in school." They all took their seats as dinner was served. The conversation was great each of them catching up on their own lives. Bobby noticed that Greg was watching Alex like she was on the menu and it made him mad.

"So you guys are cops?"

"Yep. Homicide we work for Major case."

"Who would have thought the party girl in school would be a cop." They all laughed. Bobby decided it was time to play with Alex. The table cloth was draped over their laps which gave him the perfect opportunity.

"Well you guys know my dad so it was kind of hard to.." Before she could finish she felt Bobby's hands going into the slit in the dress which made her jump and make a little noise.

"Are you ok Alex?"

"Yea I'm fine. I was saying it was a little hard to say no to my dad when he wanted me to go to the academy." It was hard to get the words out when Bobby's hand was moving up her thigh to her crotch. Even though it felt really good she didn't want him to go too far.

"Where did you go to school Bobby?"

"I went to a private school. I'm about 7 or 8 years older than you guys." He said it as normal as he could with his hand still in between Alex's legs. She got really quiet which was unlike her but she was scared to talk. Her voice might show the desire she felt right now.

"How long have you guys been together?"

"Alex you want to answer that?" He smiled at her because he knew the situation while she gave him a death stare.

"Um we have been dating for almost a year and we have been working together for 7 years." He moved his hand higher and was so close to her center.

"Wow long time not to date."

"Yea." Alex's voice had gotten a little higher as she took drink trying not to look desperate. Nobody seemed to notice or at least that's what she hoped. They all went back to talking as Bobby's fingers met her wet panties. She bit her lips to keep quiet as he rubbed her. He leaned into to her which everyone noticed and he whispered in her ear.

"I bet you taste so good." That was it she had to get away from the table or she was going to come. How embarrassing would that be?

"Would you excuse us for a minute? We are going to go dance." She took his hand away from her center and grabbed him pulling him on the dance floor. It was going to be a long night for sure.

TBC

**Thanks for all the reviews! And I'll be sure to spell beard right next time ha ha **


	7. Chapter 7

Reunion part 7

"You seriously need to stop Bobby." They were dancing really close and her friends had noticed something was off about Alex.

"What am I doing? I'm just telling the truth. I bet you taste really good." He kissed her neck as he twirled her around. She felt a shiver go down her spine when he kissed her. It was a good shiver though.

"You are a really good dancer Bobby." She wanted to change the subject before he embarrassed her even more. He liked doing it. Seeing his little partner all shy and turning red. It was kind of a turn on since he was always use to seeing her as a tough woman.

"Well thank you very much. I enjoy doing it. Especially when the woman in my arms is as beautiful is you."

"Very smooth." He smiled and twirled her again. "You know what they say about men who are good dancers?" He just shook his head no. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "They are really good in bed." The song was over after that so Alex went back over to the table leaving Bobby to think about what she just said.

After about an hour of catching up with old friends Alex was ready to go to their room. She was more than ready to get into bed with Bobby. They had been flirting all night and rubbing against each other. He didn't touch her like he did underneath the table. Even though she had said not to she really hoped he would keep doing it. They had to wait for the little award ceremony that was happening hopefully soon because she needed to get laid and bad.

"She sure is something to look at." Bobby was at the bar staring at Alex as Greg came over to talk to him.

"That she is. Does she look different from high school?" He had only seen a few pictures of when she was younger at her house.

"Oh man she was a knock out in high school but she is better looking now than she was which is hard to believe. She was a brunette back then and she was a lot skinner. Not that she is fat or anything now. She has an incredible body. She just looks like she has more meat on her bones. Her boobs look like they have gotten bigger." Was this guy for real? Bobby wasn't exactly her boyfriend but he was starting to get jealous at him staring at her in complete detail.

"Yea she does have a really nice body."

"You are one lucky SOB. I'm jealous."

"I guess you should have thought about that when she dumped her." He took a swig and went over to see Alex leaving Greg alone.

"Would you excuse me?" Alex had ended her conversation with a few people as Bobby walked over. He leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"You having fun?"

"I should be asking you that since I dragged you down here. We are leaving soon I promise." He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer.

"It's fine. I'm having fun learning more about you."

"It's all lies." She looked over at the bar and saw Greg staring at them. "By the way, what where you and Greg talking about?"

"About you. I think he has a little crush on you still. He told me how good you look and how lucky I am to have you."

"Well you are lucky because you are the only man I have been thinking about all night." Right before he leaned in to kiss her again they were interrupted.

"Hey dessert is being served." Alex groaned and held Bobby's hand all the way to the table. As they got situated everyone dived into their dessert.

"So is it hard to see dead bodies all day?" Greg asked both Alex and Bobby.

"Not really. You get use to it after a while."

"Do you do a lot of undercover work?"

"I did a lot in vice but we do sometimes now. Not a lot though."

"What's vice?"

"It's like prostitution, gambling, and drugs. You do a lot of undercover work. That's how Joe and I got close. We worked together in vice."

"I bet you looked amazing dressed as a hooker." Greg had laughed. Even though everyone laughed including Alex and Bobby they both had been offended.

"I thought I heard in the paper that they caught Joe's real killer."

"Yep all thanks to Bobby. I finally have closure." She smiled at him and squeezed his hand under the table. He kissed her cheek as everyone moved their attention towards the stage.

"We are done for today. We are moving all of our other activities for tomorrow."

"Yes!" Alex had cheered to herself. She was more than ready to go upstairs and slip into something sexier for Bobby and for him to ravish her.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a long day."

"Well if you guys aren't doing anything, a few of us are going to the roof where the pool is."

"We would love to..."

"I'm sorry we can't." Bobby and Alex had said at the same time. Alex looked at Bobby with question in her eyes.

"Do you want to go up Bobby?"

"Yea that's fine. I don't have my bathing suit but I can just find something else."

"Alright sounds good. How about we meet you guys at the roof in about thirty minutes?"

"See you then."

Alex was more than a little disappointed but if Bobby wanted to go swimming then she would go with him.

"Do you really want to go swimming?"

"I thought you wanted to and was just being nice because of me."

"I really don't want to go." Bobby pulled her towards the bed as he sat down and took her hand.

"Look I really want to be with you in every way I can but not tonight. I'm exhausted and I want to make love to every..."He kissed the left side of her neck. "Inch..." He kissed the right side of her neck. "Of you." He then kissed her lips in a passionate kiss just like the first one. She moaned when he let go of her.

"Fine then." She pouted as she watched him walk to his suitcase.

"Go put on your bathing suit and let's go." He slapped her ass as she grabbed her suit and went into the bathroom.

"So what are we going to do when we get back to the room? I'm not that tired yet." She called from behind the bathroom door. Bobby had changed into some thick shorts that looked kind of like a bathing suit and was waiting for her on the bed.

"We could always play a game of chess." She came out of the bathroom in a short beach dress over her bikini and gave him a look.

"Let's see you have a woman who is just dying to have sex with you. Who actually wants to jump your bones and you would rather play a game of chess. Yea that sounds like fun." She rolled her eyes as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"It was just a suggestion. I'm not use to this."

What a woman wanting to have sex with you?"

"Yea I just want it to be perfect Alex because you deserve that. I haven't had sex in a really really long time so I just want some time. If that's alright with you."

"I was just teasing. That's fine. I did drag you down here. If you want to play chess we can do that later tonight."

"We really don't have to but I'll give you an ultimatum. If you can beat me in chess, I'll sleep with you." He teased her just like she teased him.

"That's not fair. Nobody can beat you in chess."

"Any other ideas?"

"We can play strip poker." That did sound like a pretty good idea.

"I'll think about it. Now are you ready to go?"

"Yep let's go."

TBC


End file.
